P2 Issue 1
This magazine was priced at £3.50 and released in September 2000. A free video was included with this issue. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Video Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Next Month - 1 page (30) Competition: Win a PlayStation2! - 2 pages (44-45) P-Mail - 2 pages (126-127) The Future: Broadband - 1 page (130) News Articles PS2 Delayed - 2 pages (8-9) :News of Sony delaying the PS2 was met with horror, speculation and a knowing optimism. P2 speaks to Sony and asks just what this means for you... An Industry speaks... - ½ page (13) :P2 magazine invites the industry to voice trhir opinions on the delayed launch of Sony's PlayStation 2 Charts - ½ page (13) Best Buys - 1 page (14) :Spending cash? Here are the facts and figures needed to make the right choice. Future Releases - 1 page (18) 'Headlines' Page 10 *The future is now: Upcoming Sony titles *The Arena is open for PS2: Let the fragging commence! Quake III Arena from Electronic Arts *Ubisoft bring Disney to the PlayStation 2: Disney's Dinosaur and Donald Duck: Quack Attack Page 11 *Crime does pay: Thief: Deadly Shadows from Eidos *Activision get Radical: Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3, Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX 2, Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarder and Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer *Ferrari fails: Ferrari 360 Challenge and Ferrari F1 put on hold by Acclaim *Driving on remote: RC Revenge Pro from Acclaim *Push the pedal to the metal: Stuntman from Reflections. Page 12 *Edios elevate: There are plans to bring Lara to the PlayStation 2 but for now Eidos has got its hands full... *Ubisoft move into counter terrorism: Ubisoft purchase Red Storm Entertainment *Rage get dirty: Rally Circuits: Africa Page 19 *Soundbites *I ain't afraid of no ghost: Ghost Master from Empire Interactive *Retro racing: Mille Miglia by SCi Entertainment Overseas News - 1¾ pages (16-17) *Shadow of Memories: Konami visits the survival horror stable again, and again, and again.... *The Dynasty Warriors are heading west: Midas Interactive to publish Dynasty Warriors 2 in UK. *Orphen finds a family: Orphen: Scion of Sorcery to be published by Activision. *Namco picks up chicks: Namco searching for 'real' Ai Fukami. *The Bouncer goes online *Outrage all over PlayStation 2: 2 new games from Outrage Games (Alter Echo & Rubu Tribe) *DVD Decoder: Hong Kong add-on causes a stir... Work in Progress Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - 4 pages (32-35) Theme Park World - 3 pages (36-38) Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee - 3 pages (40-42) Previews TimeSplitters - 4 pages (48-51) Smuggler's Run - 2 pages (52-53) Unreal Tournament - 2 pages (54-55) Zone of the Enders - 4 pages (56-59) Snowboard Supercross - 2 pages (60-61) 7 Blades - 2 pages (62-63) Summoner - 4 pages (64-67) ESPN International Track & Field - 2 pages (68-69) Midnight Club Street Racing - 2 pages (70-71) Wild Wild Racing - 2 pages (72-73) ESPN X Games Snowboarding - 2 pages (74-75) ISS 2000 - 2 pages (76-77) Features PS2: Man's Best Friend? - 8 pages (22-29) :You want it. You'd love to have it. But what can it do? P2 looks deep inside the PlayStation2 to discover the lengths to which it can go and the giant steps Sony will take to get it there. Peripherals - 2 pages (46-47) :What would a new console be without a load of fancy new add-ons and over the top peripherals? We take a look at some of the stuff you can expect to be holding in your sweaty palmed hands... What's in a Game? - Ian Dean - 4 pages (78-81) :With a flurry of extreme sports titles heading to the PS2, courtesy of Tony Hawk and Dave Mirra, Ian Dean headed down to the urban games to see how the pros tackle it for real. Dance Revolution - 4 pages (102-105) :P2 puts the dancing game craze to the ultimate test, as professional lap dancers Andrea, Louise and Honey take to the mats in search of good times to blame on the boogie. Reviews The Team / The Analysis - 2 pages (82-83) P2 Analysis Tekken Tag Tournament - "Far from perfect, but this is still the best fight you can have." : Ian Dean 7/10, Richard Melville 7/10, Kendall Lacey 8/10, Mike Richardson 8/10 Ridge Racer V - "A stylish, dazzlingly fast racer. Will impress the unitiated, but depress hardened fans." :Simon Cann 8/10, Mike Richardson 8/10, Mark Hattersley 9/10, Ian Dean 7/10 Street Fighter EX3 - "Enjoyable yet formulaic - will delight Street Fighter fans but repulse newcomers." :Ian Dean 6/10, Mark Crawley 5/10, Mark Hattersley 4/10, Simon Cann 6/10 Gradius III & IV - "Sentiment and nostalgiia simply aren't enough" :Simon Cann 6/10, Richard Melville 7/10, Ian Dean 6/10, Mark Crawley 2/10 Sky Surfer - "Truly unplayable. This is about as enjoyable as chewing broken glass" :Graeme Nicholson 2/10, Simon Cann 2/10, Ian Dean 3/10, Mike Richardson 1/10 Alien Resurrection - "This class act has everything that you know an Alien game should have." Strategies Tekken Tag Tournament - Move List - 4 pages (106-109) DVD DVD News - 2 pages (112-113) DVD Reviews - 9 pages (114-122) Adverts Play Issue 67 - ¼ page (11) PS Pro Issue 53 - ¼ page (17) DVD Review Issue 16 - ¼ page (111) Other Credits Senior Staff Writer :Ian Dean Staff Writer :Mike Richardson Art Editors :Paul Ridley, Lisa Johnson Contributors :Richard Melville, Simon Cann, Mark Crawley, Kendall Lacey, Will Johnston, Graeme Nicholson Sub-Editor :Sorcha Fenlon Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation Reviews